


You Get Me

by soft_bucky



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, One Shot, Only a bit of mpreg, Only mentions of it really though, Prompt Fill, So tooth-rottingly fluffy, Sort of time skippy but not too much, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_bucky/pseuds/soft_bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Marcel and Louis are high school sweethearts and they get married right after they graduate and and there's just domestic Loucel everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Get Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a [prompt](http://bottomlouisprompts.tumblr.com/post/83170209955/man-i-miss-marcel-louis-fics-i-want-one-where-marcel) because I finally got out of my writer's block! I hope this didn't come out too terribly and that you all like it!

People didn't think that they'd last. Both of them could hear it whispered in the ears of friends, gossiped throughout the school. _"But he's popular... how'd he end up with a loser like him?" "He could have potential. If he just lost the glasses, terrible clothes, hair gel, and bad personality. Then maybe he'd look better with Louis." "I don't see a problem with him. He's sorta cute in that geeky way. It's just the fact that he's with Louis that I don't like."_   But neither of them would let the comments get to them.

So what if Marcel was a little odd and different from everyone else? He was also more kind and interesting and morally better and cute (and really good in bed, not that anyone else needed to know that). Louis couldn't find any reason to not date him. Which explains why they're still together even after three years of dating.

"How about we go out Wednesday?" Marcel offers as he quietly shuts the door to his room for privacy. He's rather not be pestered by his older sister who has just walked through the front door about who he's talking to.

Louis pops his lips loudly after he sighs. He does it to match the number of times that he's felt frustrated in the past thirty minutes. So far it's up to six pops. "I can't. I have long practice that day. It's sort of a punishment for skipping out on Saturday's mandatory practice." Louis sighs into the receiver. They're trying to see when they can get together for a date, but nothing seems to be working out.

"Babe, you could skip that practice too... maybe he'd understand?"

"No he wouldn't understand that my boyfriend is a terrible influence on my attendance to soccer practice and just had to drag me off for a day out. I can't miss another one for no reason. Good try though." Louis laughs.

"Saturday?"

"Can't. Babysitting my sisters. Friday though?" Louis seemingly asks the  ceiling . He hears a shuffle, a thump, and a muffled yell that sounds like it's come from his boyfriend. Knowing him, he's probably stumbled into something and bumped his toe or something extremely close to that.

"Nope." Marcel says, exaggerating the p, much like the repeated pops that Louis' done. He's counted eight of them now. "I have a research paper to do. We'll figure something out though right?"

Another pop. "Yeah I think we can."

"Alright. Well, I sorta have to go and I'm sure that you have stuff to do. So I'll call you later yeah?"

"Yeah. I love you." Louis says semi-cheerfully into the phone.

"I love you too boo!"

Of course not too long after the phone call ends, Marcel comes up with a wonderful idea that will make their conflict problems disappear.

~o~

On Thursday, after Louis' come home from volunteering he's tired and ready to take a nap. But when he unlocks the door to his house and finds it to be silent instead of full of the bustling energy that he's used to, he's confused.

His voice echos into the empty house as he calls out "Hello? Anyone? I'm home."

When he has his back turned, a pair of large hands reach out of nowhere to cover his eyes and Louis immediately bites back a smile.

"Guess who?"

"Um, I don't know. Mum?" Louis teases. Marcel could feel his cheeks turn up from his grin and can't stop smiling himself. It's a bit infectious.

Marcel takes his hands off of Louis' eyes and the shorter boy immediately turns around, grinning up at him.

"What are you doing here? Where is everyone?" Louis questions after standing up on his toes to kiss Marcel. He couldn't help but feel so happy to see him.

"They're out for two hours to give us time for our date here." He takes Louis' hand in his and leads him down the hall to show him all he's done. "I just finished making dinner and I have flowers for you." He breaks away from Louis' hold on his hand to give him the bouquet of red roses. To see Louis bite his lips to keep down his smile as his cheeks flush a soft pink is worth the few mishaps he had to go through to get the flowers. It involved a bitchy clerk, three trips to three different stores, and a total of three bouquets since the others had various issues.

"And I have candles and um, pretty bath soap stuff. So if you want to do that, we could and... y-yeah. I wanted to surprise you with a date. It's okay right?" He fumbles nervously.

Louis reaches up and thumbs out the dent between his eyebrows that are furrowed together with nerves.

"Of course. It's better than okay. I love it and I love you."

Now it's Marcel's turn to blush a bright red.

"I love you too. Always."

~o~

They had just graduated high school two weeks and three days ago. And of course Marcel was at the top of their class. For now, Louis was hanging out with some of his friends and taking time to chill before fall starts and he has to start thinking about university. He had just come home after taking a day trip to go surfing with his friends and Marcel. Sure his boyfriend didn't know how to surf, but he was fun to have along for the fun and that was enough. After going upstairs to shower, he comes back downstairs for dinner dressed in an old t-shirt and shorts.

When his parents spot the textured silver engagement ring on his ring finger as he reaches for a dinner roll, they're beyond surprised.

His mum is on the manic high level of excitement and demands every detail of what happened and his dad, although less ecstatic would like to know too. So Louis tells them the whole story.

\---

"Babe, you alright? You seem really jittery." Louis whispers into Marcel's ear although it wasn't quite necessary  since Harry and Niall were having a loud argument about something relating to the Avengers. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis sees Niall blow a raspberry close to Harry's face and call him a twat.

For the past hour and a half, Marcel has been looking out the window at the passing scenery; watching as the sun rises up into the dark blue sky to swathe everything in the golden yellow of early morning. He hasn't said a word on the car ride so far and has been  fidgeting  non-stop. Louis presses down lightly on the taller boy's knee to stop the excessive up and down bouncing which finally seems to capture Marcel's attention.

"Um, yeah. I'm alright. No worries." Marcel says dismissively.

Louis looks at him for a moment with a deep frown, wondering what was up with him before he turns away to involve himself in the heated discussion. If there was something weird going on, Marcel would tell him if he wanted to.

~o~

"Louis, could I um- could I talk to you?" Marcel asks him just after he's finished drying off with his towel.

"Yeah sure. What's it about?"

Marcel shakes his head minutely. "Can we go somewhere private?"

Louis looks up at him confused as he straightens up. "Uhh, okay."

As he follows Marcel a little further down the beach, Louis doesn't want to think about what this is about. But his mind betrays his wishes and he progressively gets more worked up about why Marcel's been so off this morning and why he wants to talk someplace private.

His thought process is broken when Marcel abruptly stops walking and Louis bumps into his back.

"So I wanted to say-" "Are you breaking up with me?" Louis interrupts.

A nervous laugh escapes as Marcel clenches and un-clenches his fist in his pocket nervously.

"No, of course not! In fact, it's the opposite of that." He takes a steady, deep breath to ready himself before continuing.

"We've been together for three and a half years now and I know that may not be a lot of time for some people, but it's enough for me to know that I'm so deeply in love with you. You're the most beautiful person I have had the pleasure of knowing; inside and out. Every moment we spend together is a moment I wouldn't mind living over again. I know that this may be a little unconventional, especially since we're just out of high school but I know that I don't want to wait any longer to ask you this. So, Louis Tomlinson, will you marry me?"

Marcel gets down on his knee in the sand and holds out the engagement ring. For a moment, he's unsure as to what Louis' answer will be because for a couple seconds Louis stands there with his mouth gaping, not saying a word. Suddenly he seems to snap out of it and nods wordlessly.

"Y-yes. Oh my god, yes." Louis gasps.

Marcel grins and shakily slips the ring onto the tanned ring finger of Louis' left hand. As soon as he stands up, Louis jumps into his arms and covers his face in kisses.

"This is such good news. Oh my god. I can't believe you did this. For a second I was scared you were gonna break up with me and you scared me shitless. Dude, we're engaged. I love you so much." Louis chatters excitedly.

Marcel laughs loudly as he kisses him again and tightens his hold on his  _fiancé's_ waist.

\---

~o~

Louis feels like he's going to puke. It's his wedding day, a little more than a year after he just got engaged and he didn't expect to feel like this. His suit feels too itchy and restricting, his hands won't stop sweating, and he's suddenly re-thinking the  entire color scheme. His footsteps thump quietly as he paces back and forth in his own special room for waiting and he couldn't be more nervous. Louis nervously runs a hand through his hair before immediately regretting it and calls his mum back in for emergency help to fix if for him because "I messed it up and can't go out there to get married looking like crap. Of course this happens right before I go out. I need t-"

His mum rests both her hands on his shoulders and shoots him a look that tells him to be quiet. "Calm down boo. Everything will be fine. Soon, you'll be walking down the aisle and getting married to the man you love and that'll be worth everything and all the stress. So just take a deep breath and calm down, alright love?"

Louis nods his head wordlessly and his mum parts ways once more with a kiss to his cheek and a "I love you!"

Before he even feels truly ready, he can hear his cue to start walking down the aisle and his dad loops his arm through his. As soon as the doors open, all eyes gravitate towards him. He's never done well with having so much attention on him, but Louis steadies himself by looking forwards and at Marcel. He looks absolutely amazing in his fitted tux and Louis notices that he's not wearing his glasses, which makes his green eyes look so much more clearer and suddenly he's overcome with the urge to cry.

Finally, he makes it to the front to stand by his soon to be husband who is smiling the widest grin he can imagine. The minister begins his official talk and Louis is finding it hard to keep his mouth shut. He sort of wants to yell out I do and kiss Marcel to get this all over with. But first, they have to get through their vows.

"Louis, you are my lover and my teacher, you are my model and my accomplice, and you are my true counterpart.  I will love you, hold you and honor you,  I will respect you, encourage you and cherish you in health and sickness, through sorrow and success, for all the days of my life."

Louis wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand for a brief moment before getting himself together to say his vows, hoping that they're just as great as Marcel's and get everything he's trying to say across.

"In your eyes, I have found my home.  In your heart, I have found my love.  In your soul, I have found my mate.  With you, I am whole, full, alive.  You make me laugh. You let me cry.  You are my breath, my every heartbeat.  I am yours, you are mine, and of this I am certain."

With shaky hands and watery smiles, Louis slips the ring onto Marcel's left ring finger and he does the same for Louis. They join hands, go through the whole I do spiel, and before they even know it, the minister is saying "I now pronounce you two husbands. You may now kiss."

As soon as they get the okay, Marcel wraps his arms around his husband's waist and kisses him. Throughout the entire kiss, he can feel Louis' smile and can't help but laugh because he's just so happy.

When they break apart, Louis leans up to his ear, whispering "I love you so so much."

Unable to disguise his joy, Marcel kisses Louis once more, whispering back "I love you too."

~o~

They're on their honeymoon in Hawaii for a total of two weeks. They've walked on the pink sand beaches, swam in the crystal clear water that is consistently warm, kayaked, and many more things. It's only a little bit before they planned on leaving to go out to dinner that Louis says he doesn't feel well and proceeds to rush to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Marcel enters the blue themed bathroom right behind him and rubs his back soothingly as he waits for him to finish throwing up.

"Lou, are you okay? Are you sick?" Marcel questions after Louis flushes the toilet.

Louis stands up and rinses his mouth out with water to get the awful taste out of his mouth before answering. "I'm fine. It probably was the sushi we had earlier."

Marcel is still staring at him full of concern and after Louis brushes his teeth, he kisses him on the cheek. "I swear, I'm all good. I probably just had to get it out of my system. Don't worry love, alright?"

After Marcel checks with him once more to see if he's fine, his husband smiles and suddenly picks him up bridal style.

"If we can't make it to dinner, I'm sure room service would come after you do." Marcel explains.

Louis giggles into his neck, tightening his hold on Marcel. "Is this your weird, sporadic way of saying you want to fuck me?"

"Yeah it is. It's not like you're complaining though, right?"

Louis shakes his head even though there's not much of a point to it. "Nope. Not at all."

~o~

When Louis rushed out of bed in the middle of the night to go throw up, Marcel decides that he's gonna do what needs to be done, even if Louis doesn't quite want to. When he's stood up and brushed his teeth again, Marcel confronted him about it.

"Louis, this is the fourth time in the past week that you had to do this. You're going to the doctor's."

Although he isn't too happy about it, he makes a compromise and agrees to go when they get back to the UK; a mere two days from then.

When they're in the doctor's office a week after the initial visit, they nervously and anxiously await the results of Louis' tests. When they get the news, they breath a sigh of relief. Until their minds backtrack to what has just come out of the doctor's mouth.

"Hold on, what? I-I'm pregnant?" Louis stammers, surprised and not quite sure he heard him correctly.

"Yes, that is correct. I estimate you're close to three months now. Congratulations."

Once the news is truly absorbed, Marcel is grinning like a madman. Dr. Bradley steps out of the room to give the couple some privacy, but neither man pays him any mind. Marcel grabs Louis' face in his hands and kisses him with a kiss full of joy and promises and the future and happiness.

"We're having a baby. You, we're having a baby!" Marcel nearly yells in excitement.

Just because he's so happy and because he can, Marcel leans forwards and kisses his husband again. Just for the sake of it.

~o~

"Babe, baby wake up." A quiet voice whispers into Marcel's ear. He thinks it might be an angel.

"Marcey, marsh, marshmallow, wake up." This time, the voice isn't as quiet and the source of it kicks him in the leg. When he turns over and blinks sleepily, he discovers that the source of the voice is his very pregnant husband.

"What?" Marcel groans into his pillow. It's the middle of the night -three o' five to be exact- and he's tired.

"I'm hungry."

The taller man sighs emptily and tosses a little in bed. "Go get something to eat then."

Louis frowns although Marcel can't see it since he's not paying much attention to him. "I would, but I want chicken nuggets. And you know I would go and drive out to get some, but it's not exactly something your _seven months pregnant husband_   would want to do. You are the one that knocked me up. The least you could do is go to McDonald's and get me some chicken nuggets."

Marcel turns over on his side and holds the stare Louis is directing at him. He hopes that he'll back down, but then in a smart move of emotional manipulation, Louis rubs his largely rounded belly with a pout directed at Marcel.

"Just chicken nuggets?" Marcel asks after putting on his glasses. Louis beams.

"With barbecue sauce. Thanks."

Of course the McDonald's that is closest to them is a few miles away, so by the time Marcel pulls into the parking lot, twenty minutes have passed. He quietly climbs the stairs and slowly pushes open the door to their bedroom.

"Lou, I got-" His sentence is cut short by a loud sigh and his muttering of "You've got to be kidding me."

Louis is asleep again, spread out in a way that lets him take up a majority of the space in their bed. Marcel who is suddenly overcome by a second wave of fatigue, goes back downstairs to put the chicken nuggets in the fridge. Once in bed, he gently lifts Louis' arm up and positions it over his waist.

"Goodnight Louis." Marcel says quietly, pecking him on the forehead before getting back to sleep himself.

~o~

His butt hurts. He's been sitting in this uncomfortable waiting room chair for a couple hours and the doctor still hasn't been out to tell him or any of Louis' the news. But finally a man in pale blue scrubs walks into the waiting room and pulls off the surgical mask covering the lower half of his face.

"Are you all here for the Louis fellow?" The doctor asks them. When he gets his assurance, he offers a kind smile. "The procedure went smoothly. Louis is fine and had a healthy baby boy. Visitors are welcome, but one at a time. The father can go in first."

Marcel stands on shaky legs, excited to see his husband and his son for the first time and eagerly walks the short distance to Louis' room.

"Hi. How are you?" Marcel asks as soon as he enters.

Looking up from the bundle of blue blanket in his arms, Louis answers "A little tired. Everything went great though."

Marcel pulls up a chair next to the bed and sits down in it. Before he can even say a word, Louis knows what he's going to say and hands over their son for Marcel to hold. As soon as he lays his eyes on their baby for the first time and sees the same beautiful blue eyes his  husband has, Marcel is immediately in love. He never had a doubt in his mind that he would love his son since he already felt attached to him as soon as they found out Louis was pregnant.

He's about to ask Louis about names for him since they haven't picked one out yet, but when he looks up, Louis' eyes are blinking slowly, trying to stay awake.

Instead Marcel leans over and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Take a nap love. We'll all be here when you wake up."

After hearing Marcel give the okay, Louis' body has basically decided that it would be fine for him to take a little rest. "I love you."

Feeling lighter than he has in years Marcel replies, "I love you too. More than you can imagine."


End file.
